Kasumi s Life!
by TheMirre92
Summary: Hey Before you read i have do some mistakes! So you Know ;)
1. Chapter 1

I'm a ninja my name is Kasumi I am 20 years old my brother Hayate, he is 23 years old, my parents are one of those top results are the village my mother wants me to marry, I am a girl of 20 years, single. But I told her that I was not ready yet. Anyway, my brother is a master ninja, he's done with bats again so he can leave the village I may just leave the village with my master or masters if I leave it so kill them myself. Though I had a good friend once her name was Ayane but when she found out we were half sisters she stopped talking to me, she began to hate me. Why do not I? My brother is better with that Ryu Hayabusa, he's not here he lives in the Hayabusa village he is from a rich family but Hayate Ryu is kind best friends. But in a few days would Ryu come here instead of her father because he was blind he had annant to do in the village. Hayate had not seen Ryu of weeks so he saw in front of what I think Ryu was 2-3 older than me. At least now I was sitting in my room looked out at the sky with the birds flew I wondered what the world looked away. I got dressed my black clothes (the new clothes of the dead or alive 5) Opened my door, I ran to the trees in the forest felt so free, not all duties forest känndes only forestay me i love my family and everything but they never forestay me all they think about is the future but the present time. In any case, I ran among the trees climbed the mountains to I came up the mountain I. I watched the sunset I ran dived. I came back in the evening it was dark I could not be out this late was no Declarations for we were up early in the morning I was only a few meters from my house someone jumped in front of me, it was Ayane. Ayane what are you doing here? this late at night? I said with a curious voice. I was going to ask you the same thing Kasumi! She looked at me strangely took their fingertips on the house behind her. Ayane if you'll excuse me, I'm just .. She stopped me she was threatened with a knife on my neck. I do not have time for something like this now. she was going to chop off my head but I ducked took out my knife in my shoes we started fighting on the roof and and the ground and in the air and we ran on the roads when I I got my stroke took Hayate in me. And Ayane sat down directly. Hayate looked really angry at me. Anyne disappeared in seconds. But I was stuck with the Hayate. I was stuck with the Council throughout the night with Ayane because we had done this dad was very disappointed in me, I saw it. When it was over at 7 am I got up on sleep would work directly I met anyne where she just smiled at me with a bitchy smile. I was just thinking what I hate her. I knew how I want to sleep. But now someone came up the hill a big guy with big muscles black clothes did not face just saw his green eyes. I thought, who is that?


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly felt much better he walked past me, he looked at me with his green eyes i looked away started training instead. He went up to afford housing. I figured it could not be Ryu Hayabusa. No it could not be in any case I further pursued to train. In any case, when I got home I felt exhausted, I threw myself on my bed. Are you tired Kasumi? I jumped up Hayate? What are you doing here ... You must change if we are going to the Council on 15 minutes Ryu is waiting for you and the others when he jumped into the path of the window. I love Hayate but sometimes he's just annoying just because he is a champion. (I sat on my Kasumi's Costume origanal blue) Put your hair up and ran up to the council house where were all those talking about something important when I entered. Dad sat there Ayane and Hayate and in the middle there he sat Ryu hayabusa he had taken off his mask now he had so beautifully face but I sat down next to Hayate them further pursued to talk I sat was more curious about that Ryu Hayabusa. He looked at me with curiosity. I could not look him in the eye without looking down. Hayate looked at me strangely, I said it was nothing. But he knew it was something. Kasumi said, our highest leaders. Yes sir? You should show around Mr. Hayabusa around the village to show his room during the night. Yes sir! I thought about why I was but I could not question him. A few hours later when we ate dinner with his father and mother, and Hayate was completely silence I ate nothing I just looked at the food I could not get Ryu out of your head. The way he looked at me. I stood up I excuse me, I'm not hungry, I left the room. Mom watched with a worried glance at me. I had suttiet on the roof for hours watched as the sun went down and the moon came up. Hayate had been out with Ryu for several hours they trained to co. When I was just going ryu came up. Hello Kasumi! Mr. Hayabusa! I bowed to him. Kasumi get you want something Mr. Hayabusa? Yes I have a small question for you. Okay what is it? What are you wild? What do you mean? Yes you are needlessly interfering alone is nuturen mm Yes love what I uh never mind. What to tell me! I dream what is beyond this world outside them how moray what people? how others live? How is Paris? London? New york? All I want to see everything, but you see it is just stupid. No it is not Kasumi! Is not it? No, if you want to follow your dream then you should get it. But must go to bed now! Oops maybe I'll show you where to sleep. Needful not your brother did. My brother? I knew how angry I was. See you later Kasumi he took my hair kissed it and disappeared. I just blushed, smiled.I went straight to my brother's room now he would not escape. I knocked on the Hayate sat there on the floor. Kasumi? Hayate! How could you? What have I done? You showed Ryu around. Yes, but you were just seemed upset. Huh? I'm upset! I feel fine Hayate I do not need your help, I can do so well. Then do you care? You're just Ryu with all the time! Huh? He looked at me with sad eyes. Hayate we have not been ourselves over 2 - 3 years now! Kasumi ... Hayate stood up and walked hugged me. Kasumi you are my little sister I love you! You know what I want to needlessly interfering you are okay doing well. I'm sorry you've felt like this, but I care very much about you, I felt the tears ran down. Hayate .. Just when I thought about opening my mouth began the the house to burn


End file.
